


Sloth

by purgatoan



Series: Week Of Writing Challenge (7 Deadly Sins) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8986840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Something is off when you come to the Bunker with brothers after the hunt. Dean’s acting weird and it’s up to you to figure out why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Living at the bunker with the boys, when there was no case in sight, wasn’t the easiest thing in the world. Sam wasn’t much of a problem but Dean sometimes annoyed the hell out of you. It didn’t happen often, luckily. He didn’t feel the need to clean anything then or do laundry and you were irritated because you wanted this place to look like home, not like a trash can. 

Today, Dean decided to watch TV all day and he had no intention of doing anything else. The last hunt left him devastated. He couldn’t save a little child because he didn’t get to one place on time. Of course, it wasn’t his fault. He would never told you that but it hurt him deep and he needed to forget about it. He’ll always remeber that poor mother’s face when she was told that she would never see her son again. That’s why he started watching Game of Thrones and opened up a beer. It was his way of coping with all the bad emotions. It always worked.

When you entered his room, you saw the unbelievable mess and you couldn’t help but shout at him.

„What the hell, Dean? I told you to help me, not to make it even worse! You should get up and move, not drink yourself to death and watch dumb TV shows. You’re a hunter, dammit” you grabbed his dirty clothes from the floor and emerged out of the room, giving him some time to organise his stuf so you could vacuum the place later.

After cleaning the kitchen and library with a little help from Sam, you returned to Dean’s room, only to to find it empty and untouched. You started looking for him and found him sprawled on the couch in one of the spare rooms, another bottle of beer in his hand.

„Really, Dean?” you said with anger and sat across him, waiting for the explanation.

„What? I’ve moved on, to the couch.” he answered, clearly avoiding your gaze.

„You know what I meant. What’s going on? You can tell me everything, okay?.” you stated because you realised that he never acted like that before.

„Nothing. Completely nothing.” he whispered, taking a deep breath.

„Come on, you can’t lie to me. I know you don’t do chick-flick moments but you can make an exception this time. I won’t tell Sam about that, I promise.” you said softly, looking him in the eyes. It caused him to smile and he nodded before he started to talk.

„I just, I can’t forgive myself that I didn’t save that boy. I should’ve ganked this son of a bitch before he got to that poor kid.”he struggled so hard not to cry. It instantly made you feel sorry for him because you’ve never seen him like that, so broken and vulnerable. “I shouldn’t hunt if I can’t save people.” he admitted and you got up from the chair to sat on the couch near him.

„You know that we can’t save everyone. Dean. It’s a miracle that we even save any people. Most of them know shit about the world of supernatural” you unintentionally reached for his hand and you were surprised when he didn’t push it away.

„I know, but it doesn’t change the fact that it hurts like hell everytime we fail.” he sighed and you rested your head on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

„Right. But I know what’ll help you.” you said and he turned his head to look at you.

„What exactly, Y/N?” the curiosity was clear in his voice because he didn’t care and just wanted to forget about that kid so bad.

„Remind yourself of all these times when you saved someone. When you and Sam stopped the Apocalypse or killed the Leviathans. You prevented thousands or even more people from getting killed and you should be proud of that.” you answered confidently, Dean’s gaze never leaving yours.

„You really think of me like that? Like I’m some kind of a hero?” he asked and you nodded.

„Of course. If people knew everything they would consider you as a hero as well. Trust me.” you admtted sincerely, hoping that he’d finally believe you.

„Thanks, Y/N.” he wrapped his muscular arms around you and pulled you into a tight hug. 

„You’re the best.” he said and you smiled widely, happy that you managed to convince him.

„I know, Dean”


End file.
